


Singing in the Rain

by melodycanta



Series: Independence [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Independence Universe, M/M, Shining Live Event, Shining Solo Series: Otoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta
Summary: Tokiya regrets taking Ren's help to decide on Otoya's Shining Solo Event theme.Written as if the Shining Solo Series: Otoya event in Shining Live was set in the Independence universe.  Spoilers for all of Independence, but heavily references Chapter 7.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).



> Someone on Curious Cat asked for Independence-verse event, and I laughed so hard at the idea I cried. Enjoy my kids being ridiculous. Also, if I don't talk about how much I love Ren Jinguji in a fic that he's in, I've been abducted and it's someone different posting.
> 
> I can't believe I haven't gifted a fic to Lana yet, but this one wouldn't exist without her, because I thought about it for almost 48 hours straight and she took less than 5 minutes to give me a decent idea. So, Lana, the love of my life, this is for you. (Also, yes, Ana, I called Tokiya OtoyaP just for you. :P)
> 
> I also still haven't read the actual event yet, so this only has a few mentions to the things I know happens in it, so I suppose mild spoilers, I think?

Tokiya crumples up the fifth piece of paper he’s taken out today, tossing it towards the bin with a groan. Otoya is out with Reiji, which has given him some time to think, but it apparently hasn’t helped, because he’s still stuck. 

He has no idea what to do for Otoya’s Shining Solo Series act. 

It was a bit of a relief when he was chosen as Otoya’s producer, mostly because he knows the redhead like the back of his hand. After all, they’ve been roommates for almost five years and dating for two, so when Tokiya says he knows every freckle on Otoya’s body, he means it (and he really does; he’s made sure to kiss every single one). But it comes with its own issues, because they’re close enough that Otoya’s picked up most of the lessons Tokiya can help him with already. Doing something that’s out of Otoya’s comfort zone is difficult; Otoya’s comfort zone is about a hundred times larger than Tokiya’s is, and he’s a fast learner.

So, being OtoyaP is proving to be a harder job than originally anticipated.

There is no warning when the door opens, Otoya having forgotten to lock it on his way out again (Tokiya muses about an event to teach Otoya to lock the door on his way out, but scraps it almost immediately; as useful as that would be, it would likely be boring to an audience), and Tokiya is hardly surprised when Ren pokes his head in. “Ikki said you were in here alone,” he says in greeting, and there is so much mirth in his eyes that Tokiya knows he’s in trouble.

“I’m working, like you should be,” he says.

“Shinomi and I have the week off, thanks,” he says, taking a seat across from Tokiya at the table. “How’s the producing job going?”

Tokiya rubs at his face. “How the hell did you choose my theme?” he asks.

“I thought about what would embarrass you the most.” Ren doesn’t even take a beat to think it over. 

Tokiya glares at him.

Ren doesn’t look the least bit admonished. 

“Well, I’m not that much of an ass,” he says primly, which makes Ren burst out into peals of laughter. 

“You know what I think,” Ren says when he calms down, tracing his finger around in a circle on the tabletop. He’s got that shit-eating grin that always means he’s about to say something that’s going to make Tokiya throw something at him on his face. “You know what the theme should be. You’re just too chicken to do it.”

“What should the theme be then?” he asks to humor him. “Please, enlighten me.”

“You remember last month’s lipstick ad. Even I heard about that one. How poor Ikki was too self-conscious at first.”

“Ren, no.”

“You and I both know that there’s a tiger in there, just begging to be let out. After all, Ran-chan said he did so much better after that kiss mark was on his cheek. Plus, there was that dance a few years ago. What was that single that I did? Dear . . . Burning my Lady? Was that the title of it? I’m sure you remember, Icchi—”

“—will you drop that already?!” Tokiya’s face feels hot just at the mention. He still hasn’t managed to admit to Otoya that the dance he’d choreographed for Dear . . . Burning my Lady was locked in his mind as the first time he can remember being so sexually attracted to the redhead that he hadn’t been able to get the image of Otoya’s hips out of his mind for weeks (he also hasn’t managed to muster up the courage to ask him if he still remembers it, because then Otoya might ask questions, and the idea of stuttering that out to his boyfriend seems like a horrifically embarrassing idea). 

Ren looks at him expectantly, batting his eyelashes. “It’s the job of any decent boyfriend to teach his lover how desirable they are.” Ren’s tone dips at the word “desirable”, his tongue lingering over the word. It doesn’t do anything to Tokiya, but he can imagine how it might arouse others. 

“And who says I haven’t?” Tokiya asks, making sure to keep his tone level to make sure Ren doesn’t know he’s slightly rattled.

“He was intimidated by being in a lipstick commercial,” Ren points out.

Okay, so maybe he’s failed a little bit at that. It’s hard to tell Otoya how alluring he can be, since he doesn’t tend to believe Tokiya, and besides, he doesn’t need to be sexier than he already is. As an idol, his image is constantly sculpted to look good, and it kills Tokiya sometimes to have to hide their relationship, because he’s not sure he’s seen Otoya in an outfit that he hasn’t wanted to devour him in. 

“I’m not sure that the fans will want to see something like that,” he lies. If he does this, it’s the end for him; he’ll have a heart attack the second that Otoya sends a heated gaze his direction. 

Ren laughs.

Tokiya figures that’s fair.

“Come on, Icchi, you can do it. I’ll even help you.” He leans over to grab a new piece of paper from Tokiya’s notebook. “Now, in the interest of not killing you completely, I’m thinking something like Singing in the Rain . . .”

Tokiya places Otoya in the place of Gene Kelly, and swallows hard. This is going to test all of his limits.

 

“Will you tell me what the theme is already?” Otoya asks, squirming when Tokiya fixes the collar of his red shirt. His Adam’s apple bobs under the placket stay, and Tokiya can tell he already wants it off. He hates having the top button done on his shirts, but he’s wearing a tie because it looks odd without one. 

“No. Stop doing that.” He bats Otoya’s hands away from his pockets. 

“Tokiyaaaaaaaaaa.”

“We’re almost done.” He turns the fedora onto the mess of red hair, adjusts the lapels of his jacket, and looks him over. “Good.”

Good is an understatement; aside from his discomfort, Otoya looks phenomenal. The thin cut of the pants emphasizes his slim waist and A+ ass, the jacket cuts crisp lines, and god, Tokiya thinks his heart might explode if he looks any harder. 

“Tokiya?” Otoya asks, leaning closer to look up at him from through his lashes. The expression takes his breath away, and for a moment, it’s like Otoya has just knocked the wind out of him rather than just looked at him. “Helloooooo?”

How the hell did he let Ren talk him into this?!

He clears his throat and forces himself to focus. He’s an adult now, not the nineteen-year-old kid he’d been when he watched Otoya dance the first time. He’s had the redhead mewling under him, fingernails digging into his back and whispering his name like it’s the only thing he knows how to say. Somehow, that doesn’t make this any easier though. “Jazz. That’s what this theme is.”

“Jazz? Like . . . ?” He shakes his hands in an imitation of jazz hands.

“Is that the only jazz you know?”

“I know some of your songs and Ren’s songs have been jazz. But dancing . . . yeah. Oh, and that one movie with the guy with the umbrella!”

“Singing in the Rain,” he says. “We’re doing something like that.”

Otoya’s eyes go wide. “Really?” he asks, but he sounds more disbelieving than shocked. “Are you sure?”

No, he wants to answer, but instead, he nods. “Of course. Something classic, but sensual. This is supposed to push you out of your comfort zone.”

Otoya looks at him for a very long moment before nodding. “Okay. I trust you,” he says, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

The first few steps of choreography are rough. Otoya is obviously not used to moving this way, but he’s trying, and _he’s_ the one who insists on trying again from the top, not Tokiya. They don’t take many breaks, mostly because Otoya insists on not, and by the time they start to wrap up the first day, they’re both exhausted. At some point, Otoya had unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, which revealed the hollow of his throat. The highlights glisten with sweat as he goes through the moves again, breathing hard.

“Just one more time,” he begs. “Let me try it like it’s the performance.”

Tokiya nods. “Pretend the audience is out here. Let me feel your passion.”

He almost misses Otoya’s nod as he grabs the remote for the stereo and leans against the wall. “Five, six, seven, eight,” he counts before he starts the music. 

He _immediately_ regrets telling Otoya to let him feel his passion. Otoya’s eyes are locked on his as he dances with more enthusiasm and allure than he has at any point so far. It’s like he’s moving to seduce Tokiya as his hips roll. Tokiya clams up immediately.

God, this is worse than Dear . . . Burning my Lady. He’s not sure if he’s in heaven or hell, but he’s so turned on right now that he can’t breathe, and when Otoya winks at him playfully, he thinks he might pass out. The music ends, and he stands, rooted to the spot, so aroused that he can’t form any words.

Otoya’s never been one for silence, so when Tokiya doesn’t say anything, he chuckles and scratches at the back of his head. “I’m not sure if I’m getting the right feel, but don’t worry! I’ll get better!” he promises as he wipes his sweat away. 

“Come here,” Tokiya says around a very dry mouth. 

“What’s up?”

As soon as Otoya is close enough, Tokiya pulls him against the wall, forcing Otoya against it with his own body. Otoya cries out in surprise, and he covers the redhead’s mouth with his own. It’s not long before Otoya runs out of air and wrenches away, and Tokiya trails kisses down his neck instead. There is definitely a good argument for keeping that top button open, he agrees as he pulls the tie knot down Otoya’s chest.

“Tokiya?!” Otoya sounds breathless, and his hand comes up to grip at Tokiya’s shoulder, although he doesn’t pull away (in fact, his head tilts to give Tokiya better access to his neck, and Tokiya preens a little at that). 

“How am I supposed to let you out there like _that_?” he asks, nuzzling into the damp skin of Otoya’s collarbone. “Looking like that towards the audience?”

“Like what?” 

He really _is_ clueless. Tokiya runs his hands down Otoya’s hips, fingers lingering over the curve of his waist. “I want to be the only one you look at,” he says, his face buried in Otoya’s shoulder. He’s delighted by the way that the redhead shivers. 

“You are,” Otoya promises. His voice is lower, and his fingers tighten in Tokiya’s sweatshirt. Tokiya interrupts his movements to look up, but instead of seeing a shy blush on his face, Otoya has a wry smile painted on. “I must be pretty bad at this normally to have you this worked up over _that_.”

Ren may have finally given some decent advice, Tokiya acknowledges as he digs his fingers into Otoya’s hips. A good boyfriend should show his lover how desirable he is, and obviously, Tokiya’s been slacking on that. “Let me show you how that made me feel,” he says, embarrassed by his own words as they come out of his mouth, but not repenting them at all as Otoya flushes. 

Perhaps, he contemplates as Otoya’s legs hook around his hips and he slides his hands down to grab at those perfectly toned thighs, he might get to the point where this doesn’t drive him insane. But he’s fairly sure that’s not going to be until far after this solo event is over.

He’ll just have to make sure that Otoya only looks at him during this event then.


End file.
